


at long last. | an avengers: endgame fic

by emeraldsprite



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: More characters to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 12:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19062553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldsprite/pseuds/emeraldsprite
Summary: What happens after the events of Avengers:Endgame? Are things back to normal? Or are there still problems needed to be solved?





	at long last. | an avengers: endgame fic

Peter Parker didn’t know what to say, what to do, what to think.

He crumbled down, falling to his knees behind Mrs. Potts, now Ms. Potts as waves of emotion crashed down in seconds as he thought back on the events of the day, how everything ended and started at the same time.

Tony had hugged him. For the first time, but of course, of course it had to end up being the last.

Peter Parker didn’t know what to feel.

There was happiness that they had won, quickly covered by anger, frustration, sadness—a lot of it—and a void in his chest. They had won, but Peter had lost everything. He didn’t even know if Aunt May was even alive.

How was life ever going to be normal again? There were other sentient beings out there in space, and Earth was no doubt going to have to deal with countless wars and treaties. Was Ned alive? How old were the remaining children at his school now? Did they even have to go back to school?

Would it ever be the same, stepping back through those high school gates, going to school, doing homework, trying to settle down back at home? Being the friendly neighbor-hood Spiderman? Was there even a neighbor-hood to go back to?

Ms. Potts’ cries rang through the entire war ground, where the rubble and remnants of where the Avengers Compound once stood. It was over. The dust of bodies in the air had cleared, and the world had won back half its population all at once, but lost two of the Earth’s greatest avengers all at once.

Was it worth it?

Peter shook the thoughts and questions from his head. Tony had sacrificed his life for them. If it wasn’t worth it, they’d have to make it worth it. He tried to ignore them, only for the doubts to flood back, blurring all logic.

The funeral had been a quiet one.

Peter stood by the dock, watching as the bouquets of flowers and Tony’s damaged heart floated away across the lake. He stood behind Steve Rogers and felt Aunt May put a comforting hand on his shoulder. “I’ll be waiting in the car to drive you home, alright hon?” Peter nodded as she turned away.

It was such a beautiful day. Blue skies, birds chirping, rays of sunshine shining through leaves filtering the grass.

Peter hated it.

The world had been saved by his selfless-ness, and yet it was as if Tony’s death was a happy little thing.

A voice rang out from his right ear. "Hey, you alright? You look a little sick."

He turned around, seeing a tall teenager in an un-buttoned blue suit with sneakers and a black shirt underneath, hands tucked in his pant pockets.

“Uh, yeah, yeah, I’ll be alright. Who are you?”

The teenager stretched out an open hand. “Harley Keener. Nice to meet you.”

Peter took it. “Peter Parker. Did you, uh, know Tony?”

Harley laughed humorlessly.

“Heh. Yeah, yeah I did. He was my only father figure growing up. Once in a while he’d send over gears and tools for me to use, maybe send an email or two asking how I’ve been. But then, you know. The snap happened, and then I didn’t hear from him until a long time. We still talked sometimes, but it wasn’t the same.

One day, he didn’t write back completely. I knew something was wrong. And then I figured out he’d…died. Still wish I could’ve told him how much he meant to me. Funny how fast things go by, huh.”

Peter looked down. “I’m sorry. He was my father figure too. I’ve lost three of them now.”

Harley put a hand on Peter’s shoulder. “He’s proud of you. I just know it.”

Peter nodded. “Same for you, dude.”

Harley smiled solemnly, before walking away.

There were so many people who knew Tony, who fought by him, those who didn’t know him and those who had loved him and the thought dawned on him as Peter realized that he hadn’t been the only child Tony had cared for.

There was little Morgan, his daughter they had had as (Peter had come to realize) the five years had gone by. How was Morgan going to live on without her father? Would she grow to be the next Iron Man, or Iron Woman? Would there ever be another Iron Man?

Then there was Harley, and while Peter still didn’t know much about him, Tony had definitely cared for him. A lot.

Peter turned away, passing by heaps of people (and a weird tree with a face, a raccoon standing on his hind legs and the girl with the antennae he met a few hours ago), nodding at people he recognized, trying to keep a smiling face on as he walked to the place where all the cars were parked.

He hadn’t cried throughout the entire funeral, not until he had gotten back to the car. The entire car trip to school was silent as May let him have his space. The field trip to Mona was definitely cancelled for the meanwhile, and the entirety of school that day barely had any teaching in it—it was just students and teachers reuniting, hugging, crying, talking about all that had happened, graduating the students that had not been dusted, welcoming back the students that had been.

It was almost a day long therapy session. He had hugged MJ, and Ned, and god, even Flash.

It was such a long, long day.

Peter had gotten home and was about to flop onto his bed when he found a present box with a layer of dust on it, with a message stuck on top. It was nicely wrapped with red ribbon, with a scrawled message attached to it, saying ‘FOR PETER’.

The message had been:  
Peter,

One last gift for my friendly neighborhood spider-man. Remember, don’t do anything I would do, and definitely don’t do anything I wouldn’t do. I am so proud of you, son.

-Tony

The tears had kicked in again as his shaking fingers unwrapped the ribbon and opened the box, careful not to tear anything. He had found a lone pair of glasses in it. As soon as he put it on, a voice rang from it, slowly morphing into a mask.

‘INITIALIZING SUB-SYSTEM…SUB-ROUTINES ACTIVE…AWEKENING STARK PROTOCOL…STARK PROTOCOL ACTIVE. You may now interact with the suit A.I. system,” Karen’s voice rang from his suit.

“H-hello? Karen?”

“Excuse me, I’m not Karen.”

Shock over came Peter as he fell over. There it was. The voice of a man he already missed.

“Hey, kid.”

“Mr.—Mr. Stark? Is-is that you?”

“Yours truly.

Ready to kick some ass?”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on John Grosjean and @tofuthebold-art as well as @paperpeter ‘s post on tumblr on the comic. Please do not repost. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
